T Minus
by Darquecyder 6
Summary: The Countdown to ASD The Empire Strikes Back. 12 Chapters about different players that will have profound effects on the ASD Universe. Sequel to A Simple Decision. Finished! Please Read And Review
1. T minus 12: Grand Inquisitor Kael

T-minus 12: Grand Inquisitor Kael

"I had misgivings like everybody else, but I thought (the destruction of the Death Star) just might be a good thing for the Empire after all when I saw how it scared the hell out of The Emperor."

Remark attributed to Grand Inquisitor Kael in "Prelude to War, A History of the Rebellion against the Empire." by Malachi Sedrik

------

The prisoner screamed like it was the end of the world, but Inquisitor Jerec would not let him die. He administered a mixture of pain killers, bacta and a small dose of kolto, a rare and wonderful healing agent that was slowly fading from the galaxy to the prisoner. "Now now now...dont want you doing anything foolish like dying on me before I get my answers now, do we?" the cruel Inquisitor said playfully.

Located on the planet Prakith deep in the fifth sector of Imperial space, The Citadel Inquisitorius was a dark, fear-inspiring tower jutting forebodingly from the mountains. Inside, it had features similar to those of religious structures found galaxywide, with vaulted ceilings and massive obsidian columns; it also contained a number of detention cells and torture chambers used to interrogate the most resilient and dangerous prisoners. Right now, Inquisitor Jerec was torturing a particularly resistant soldier of the Rebellion, who refused to simply give up names, only the names, of the survivors of the Battle of Yavin.

After repeated doses of the universal truth serum Bavo Six and many tortures, the Zabrak prisoner refused to break. Zabrak were notoriously resistant to pain, but this was taking far too long. Jerec was becoming more and more frustrated, and soon, Emperor Palpatine would want results. Or worse yet, Grand Inquisitor Kael would appear and take over the interrogation. How that insufferable know-it-all infuriated Jerec. How that ship-building non military half-breed freak had achieved the rank of Grand Inquisitor was beyond him. Once again, Jerec administered the electro-shock staff to the Zabrak, enjoying the creatures screams like the purest music in the world.

Finally, after hours and hours of torture, the Zabrak finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Disgusted, Jerec stormed out of the interrogation chamber and walked right into Grand Inquisitor Kael.

Jerec paused, and bowed at the waist. "Grand Inquisitor... this is a surprise... what brings you here from Kuat?"

Grand Inquisitor Kael smiled a rather pleasant smile. A near-human looking half-breed, Kael had facial features that could be considered handsome. He stood six foot two, was well built, and the only thing that mared his perfect human looks was his snow white hair and translucent looking eyes. Many said he was discendant of a human-Arkadian mixture, but that had yet to be proven. Kael looked at the door of the interrogation cell and sighed. "How long have you been torturing that pitiful creature? Six... seven weeks now? And he still refuses to talk."

Jerec stiffened at the Grand Inquisitor's questioning. "He is my prisoner, to do with as I please. He will give me the information that I want, or he will die a slow, painful death."

Kael reached under his red lined black robes, and pulled out a datapad. "Unfortunatly for you, Inquisitor Jerec. I have new orders from Emperor Palpatine himself. He has ordered me to take over questioning of the prisoner."

"What!?" Jerec said, snatching the datapad and reading it over carefully. Kael shook his head sadly. "I apologize, Jerec.. but orders are orders. I am to use any means necessary to glean whatever information I can from your prisoner. If you would excuse me." he walked around the dumbfounded Jerec and entered the interrogation cell, and closed the door behind him, leaving the infuriated Inquisitor Jerec in his wake.

Jerec read the datapad again, just to make sure there wasnt a loophole or something he could use to protest to the Emperor. His personal honor was at stake here, after his near death experience with that suicidal X-wing pilot and the thrice cursed Princeling...once he had the names, he would begin his hunt for the survivors... and especially whoever was in that X-wing..

Inquisitor Jerec turned to stare at the door to the interrogation cell and chuckled. Grand Inquisitor Kael might be good, but it would take weeks, maybe months before the Zabrak would talk. He turned to walk away, but the interrogation cell door opened and Grand Inquisitor Kael emerged with another datapad. "The names you are looking for are Jek Porkins, from Taanab... Wedge Antilles from Corellia, Keyan Farlander from Adumar, and a Leia Skywalker from Tatooine... oh yes.. he even threw in the name of the pilot of the freighter... a Han Solo from Corellia, and in the ARC-170 that actually destroyed the Death Star was... you are not going to believe this... General Obi-wan Kenobi."

Jerec stood aghast at how quickly Kael had managed to pry the information from his prisoner.. "... how!?" he asked, dumbfounded. "You were in there less than ten minutes!"

Grand Inquisitor Kael shrugged. "I was ordered to use any means necessary... thats all you need to know." he turned to leave Jerec standing there, but the Miralukan followed behind him in awe. "No, no.. this was my prisoner.. I demand to know how you broke him! Did you kill him? How did you do it?"

Grand Inquisitor Kael paused in midstep and turned to face the eyeless Inquisitor. "You will not like it. In fact, you will protest, threaten to take it up with the Emperor, and all sorts of nonsense. And no, I did not kill him... in fact, he is the picture of good health."

"Protest?" Jerec asked, looking confused. "You got him to talk! I now have the names I need for my vengean...Wait." he looked over the names on the datapad. "Where is Prince Organa? why isnt he on the list? I faced him during the battle! I was sure of it!"

Grand Inquisitor Kael shook his head. "Unfortunatly, Prince Organa has never flown a snubfighter in his life. It seems you faced a... " he looked closely at the datapad. "A Keyan Farlander... apparently he is an incredible pilot. He was the only survivor in a Y-wing fighter."

"Impossible!" Jerec said. "Whoever was flying that fighter was strong in the force! I could feel it!"

Kael nodded politely. "Yes.. you did. Apparently, Farlander is an untrained force user."

Jerec nodded slowly.. "Thats besides the point... how did you break my prisoner?"

Kael sighed. "Very well, Jerec... on one condition."

"Name it!" Jerec demanded, his frustration showing.

"You will withhold any complaining you have of my interrogation techniques. You will not speak of it to anyone ever.. not even to the Emperor. If you do so, I will consider it a breach of the trust I have in you.." his hands touched the hilt of his two lightsabers on his belt.. one was a pure white metal, while the other was pitch black as obsidian. 'And that... will be a very, very big mistake. I promise you."

Jerec nodded slowly. Everyone knew that Grand Inquitor Kael was one of the best lightsaber swordsman in the galaxy.. second only to Darth Vader, and possibly Emperor Palpatine. "Very well... you have my word. I will speak of this to no one."

Kael nodded. "Thank you, my friend." He reached into his robes again, and pulled forth a small holoprojector.. he activated the unit and a small hologram of a rather pretty female Zabrak and a little girl laughing and playing together in a field somewhere appeared. "I simply showed him this, let him know that I knew where his family was... and promised him he could join them if he gave me the information I wanted."

"WHAT!?" Jerec almost exploded. "Your going to free him!? He's my prisoner! To do with as I please! He is a Rebel traitor scheduled to be executed! I will not..." he shut his mouth when he saw Kael's hands grasp the two lightsabers on his belt and swallowed hard. As skilled as he was with a lightsaber, he knew better than to face Grand Inquitor Kael. "I... I apologize, Grand Inquisitor. I forget my place."

Kael nodded slowly. "Im glad you quickly remembered. Yes, I intend to free him. There will be no more torture, and he is not to be executed. I gave my word, Jerec.. and you of all people know that once I give my word...I always... always... keep it."

Jerec could feel the fear that crept though him at those words. "Yes... yes my lord." he said quickly. "Will there be anything else, my lord?"

Kael nodded. "Yes.. it seems that the destruction of Emperor Palpatine's personal playtoy at the hands of a Jedi has frightened him immensely. He is calling a meeting of all the Grand Admirals and their requisite fleets. He has ordered me to step up production of capital ships and begin creating new ones. I want you to go to that meeting as my personal liason. Listen closely Jerec. There is much to be learned on Imperial Center... and many opportunities to be had."

Jerec still bristled at how bruskly his prisoner had been taken from him... and the thought of him being freed was nearly unbearable... but being chosen as Grand Inquisitor Kael's personal liason lessened the sting a bit. "Thank you, my lord." Jerec said, bowing at his waist. "I will leave right away."

"Good. Give Vice Admiral Thrawn my regards." Grand Inquisitor Kael said with a smile. "And remember, Jerec... you gave your word as well."

Jerec nodded quickly. "Not one word, my lord." and with that, he turned to leave.

Kael watched the Miralukan inquisitor leave and finally reentered the prisoner's cell. The Zabrak looked up at him with hope filled eyes. "Did he buy it? Did he take the information?"

Grand Inquisitor Kael nodded slowly. "Yes. You will be freed. And tell Mon Mothma that Operation Mimicry is proceeding as planned."


	2. T minus 11: Darth Vader

T-minus 11: Darth Vader

"What happened to Vader on Vaal will never be truly known... only that when he returned, he was a changed man."

Remark made by General Veers to Judge Advocate General Micah.

--------

Vader awoke to the sounds of crackling burning plastic. He shook his head clear, and looked out of the TIE cockpit. He was in a field of some kind, and his fighter was burning. He felt new pains, but those were easily dismissed. He used to Force to blast the hatch away from the top of the TIE advanced, and stood, the pain of standing only fueling him further.

He looked about the wreckage of the fighter. The planet Vaal was covered with grassy savannahs as far as the eye could see. The temperature was warm and pleasant. He looked at the trail his fighter had left in the tall grass, and closed his eyes, using the Force to ease his pains. The crash had not been a pleasant one, and only his superior piloting skills had allowed him to survive.

After the debacle at Yavin, Vader had been hard pressed to recover from his spin away from the Death Star. After he had done so, he had set course for the closest Imperial outpost, which was Relay Outpost V-798, on the planet Vaal. He knew that it was a simple listening post, but it should be equipped with at least a shuttle and possibly a communications device. He had been planning to simply land at the outpost, but Vaal's orbit intersected with several dangerous asteroid fields... Vader's crippled fighter had been struck by an asteroid just as he entered the atmosphere, and that had led to him crashing almost two days walk away from the outpost.

His fighter's comm gear had been slagged in the crash. There was nothing to do but begin walking. He checked himself out, and saw that the crash was worse than he had suspected. Some of his internal machinery was now visible to the naked eye from nasty gashes through his armor, and he noticed that he walked with a limp on his left leg. His left arm... the one that he had lost to Count Dooku long ago.. had exposed circuitry. He closed his fist, and watched the servodrivers clench the fist shut. Gritting his teeth inside his helmet, Vader turned towards where the Force was telling him the listening outpost was, and started to walk.

It took him only a few hours to realize that he was being watched... and followed.

--------

Officer Privitt looked around at the other officers stationed at Relay Outpost V-798. He saw Sergeant Reybn and Private Travino actually sunbathing!

"What do you think your doing?" Privitt demanded to know. "This is an Imperial listening Outpost! Shouldnt you be doing work of some kind?"

Sergeant Reybn looked over at Private Travino and actually laughed. "Work? whats that? Dont you know where you are?"

Private Travino chuckled and said. "If theres a bright center to the universe, your on the planet that its farthest from!" The two men laughed and continued to sunbathe, much to Officer Privitt's chagrin.

"Look, I know Ive only been stationed here a few short weeks, but this is disgraceful! We're imperial officers! Show some respect to the uniform if nothing else!"

Sergeant Reybn sighed and put down his sun reflector. "Son, look around you.. do you know how long its been since we've seen anything... anything! from Imperial center except for you? Face it son... you made someone upset and they shipped you out to the forgotten sector. So I say just sit back, relax and have some fun. Its not like Darth Vader is going to just walk in here for a private inspection you know." he laughed.

----------

Darth Vader stretched out with his feelings.. the pack of creatures that followed him were similar to wild kath hounds from Dantooine, but were more streamlined and their horns were smaller. There were at least sixty of them following him, possibly more. He could sense their curiosity, their agression... and their hunger. But Vader was not going to be on the menu tonight. He made sure he had his hand near his lightsaber at nearly all times. He could sense their total devotion to their alpha male... who was even now beginning to seek an opening in Vaders defenses.

When the attack came, Vader had been ready. The creature leaped at his back, and Vader was actually surprised at how quickly the creature leaped through the air. He went to dodge, and it was at that inconvienient time his left leg decided to buckle beneath him. He fell to the ground and barely rolled away from the hounds new attack. It leaped at his face again, only this time Vader was ready. His hand grasped his lightsaber, and with a snarl he cut the hound in half. It died without a sound. He stood above his kill, looking around him at the rest of the pack.

All of the hounds watched him with weary eyes.. many were afraid, some of them were actually backing away, and a few only stared at their fallen alpha.

Vader turned from them and walked away without fear. The pack parted around him and he continued on till nightfall.

----------

Officer Privitt was growing more disturbed by his fellow officers when he saw them shooting rocks with their blasters the next day. He once again demanded for the others to listen to him, but once again, Sergeant Reybn clasped him on the shoulder. "Son... look... how many times do we have to say it? What is there to do on this rock except pass the time? We've been forgotten! The Empire doesnt care for this tiny three man listening post. You really need to relax before you have a spasm or something... Look, its easy... what do you want to do today? Anything that you want to do.. except work?"

Privitt looked at Reybn and sighed... he was still a little nervous, but looked at Reybn's blaster. "Ive... Ive never fired my blaster before except for training..."

Reybn smiled and handed him the blaster. "Its easy! Just take aim and let fly!"

----------

Vader had meditated through the night, using the Force to close any wounds in what little flesh he had left... he was awoken to the sounds of battle. He heard the growls, yelps and howls of the kath hounds in battle with something menacing. He stood up and looked over the tall grass and saw that the pack was in combat with what looked like a horned Reek... and losing badly.

Vader stood up, and approached the battle. He could feel his kinship with these creatures, the sense of animalism that called to his dark soul. He watched as the Reek like thing reared back and gored another of the kath creatures, which whined in pain and died horribly... and Vader then attacked.

He leaped upon the Reek creatures back, his strong cybernetic grip allowing him to hold on to the wildly bucking creature. The pack of kath hounds around him redoubled their efforts, assisting their new Alpha in bringing down this huge animal. Vader lost himself in the moment... all of his Imperial training, his sith doctrine.. all of it fell to the wayside at this simple battle of survival.

He could have easily slaughtered the Reek creature with his lightsaber, but that would have defeated the purpose. He locked the fingers on his hand, and with all the strength at his disposal he slammed his hand knifelike into the Reek creature's eye, penetrating its brain.

Vader stood atop the Reek creature as it collapsed, blood spray marking his kill. Vader arched his back and roared a primal scream, and all around him, his pack howled in response.

---------

The next day, Officer Privitt smiled as he set up a sunbathing chair next to Sergeant Reybn and Private Travino. "You guys were right? What was I afraid of? The Empire is never gonna remember us here. I should have listened to you guys all along."

Reybn grinned and nodded. "Yep, son.. this is the life... just sit back and..."

His mouth snapped shut when he saw Darth Vader himself enter the Imperial outpost. Travino choked on his drink, and Privitt fell from his chair. Vader ignored the three officers completely, and headed straight for the lambda class shuttle. He was being followed by a pack of fifty or more kath creatures. All of them watched as the shuttle took to the air, and quickly vanished into the bright sky.

Rebyn, Privitt and Travino barely had time to scream when Vader's Pack turned to slaughter them.

--------

On the planet Coruscant, Commander Alden stood waiting for the Lambda class shuttle that had been reported carrying Lord Vader. When Vader walked out of the shuttle, he was covered with scratches, blood, and gashes in his armor. "Commander Alden." Vader said ominously. Alden saluted quickly. "Yes, My lord?"

"Have a crew go to the planet Vaal to retrieve my fighter." he turned towards the Imperial Palace, hesitated, and then faced Alden again. "Oh yes... the Imperial listening post on Vaal will also need a new crew. And inform whatever crew that returns there that if any of the kath creatures are harmed upon their arrival, I will be most displeased."

"Of course, my lord... Right away my lord." Commander Alden said quickly.


	3. T minus 10: Rogue Squadron

T - minus 10: Rogue Squadron

"In recent years, Biggs Darklighter hadn't come so often to mind - not more than once or twice a day, sometimes. Occasionally, I wonder why I stayed with the Rebellion, since it was them that took us apart. The Rebellion that made my Biggs volunteer for the Battle of Yavin, that got him killed in that raid. But it also brought me Wedge...

I was only a teenager when he died. I thought that someday the pain would go away, the years would wear it out. I know better now."

The Collected Journals of Jedi Master Leia Skywalker Antilles.

-------

The planet Raxus Prime was a junkworld. The repository for centuries worth of garbage, salvage and discarded ships, it almost rivaled the junk planet Fenris in size and scope of discarded vessels. The atmosphere was breathable... barely, but what was the most dangerous thing about the world were the toxic waste pools that dotted the surface. The results of centuries of leaking coolant pipes, fuel lines and lubricant drains of all the discarded ships throughout the entire planet... all in all, a very inhospitable world.

But for the Rebellion, it was a perfect place to hide.

In what was once an ancient Republic "Indominatable" class heavy cruiser, the new Rebel Base was even now finally coming up to full power. Small jawas helped the Rebel technicians repair much needed electrical lines and power cords. The Jawas were from a transplanted family from the Meeknu clan. Because of one of the Heroes of the Rebellion, the jawa hero Het Krex, the Meeknu clan had been convinced to join the Rebellion, and even now were invaluable to the growing rebel forces due to their knowledge of the machines that dotted the planet, and their technical skill.

In the old fighter bays, Leia Skywalker and Wedge Antilles sat around a table, talking for hours on end. They had been mostly inseperable since the Battle of Yavin all those weeks ago, which to them seemed like centuries ago, talking about the battle, the Rebellion, and all of the things that happened to them to bring them to this moment. Sleeping comfortably on Leia's lap was the little Jawa hero Het Krex, exhausted after hours of repair work, negotiation with the Meeknu clan leaders, and building some 'toys' for the jawa children that populated this inhospitable world, Leia and Wedge kept their voices down so they wouldnt wake the little guy.

Leia grinned as Wedge continued to tell his story. "So then, I swung up on my port wing, turned, and nearly flew into the TIE! If Mynock hadnt started screaming in alarm, I dont think I'd be here today." he said after a moments smile. Leia giggled softly and petted Het's head. "You sound as crazy as I am behind the stick. I used to thread the needle on Tatooine in Beggers Canyon. There's a unique rock formation there that looks like an eye of a needle... imagine taking a T-16 skyhopper directly through that!"

Wedge tried to imagine it, and nearly went into hysterics. "You have got to be kidding!"

"Nope. Been through the Eye almost a hundred times. Its the first time that's the hardest. Biggs..." She stopped at the name, and a look of sadness crossed her features. Wedge reached out and took her hand supportively. She gripped his hand and looked into his eyes. "Does the pain ever go away?"

Wedge shook his head. "No... never. It will lessen with time, but it will never be gone."

She tried to change the subject. "How did you join the Rebellion?"

Wedge sat back, and a different type of pain crossed his features. "I was sixteen at the time. My parents ran a fueling station on the Gus Treta space station in orbit of Corellia. I used to spend half a year going to a farming school, and the other half on the station, learning how to pilot, refuel ships... did you know I wanted to be an architect?"

Leia looked at the X-wing pilot and shook her head. "No... I cant see you as an architect. You need to be an a cockpit."

Wedge nodded. "Yeah... that all changed when..." He closed his eyes, and Leia could see the pain that came to him. "Im sorry... if you dont want to talk about it.."

But Wedge took her hand again. "No.. no. I want... need to tell someone. Especially you. I had just turned seventeen. My mom and dad... they were great.. . I was visiting an old friend on his ship the Pulsar Skate... his name was Booster Terrik, big, bear of a man and his daughter little Myri...when we got the terrible news."

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "There was a pirate by the name of Loka Hask... him and his crew aboard the ship called the Buzzzer were being pursued by Corellian Security, and before the Security force could arrive, they pulled away from the station while the fuel lines were still attached. The resultant fireball would have killed everyone aboard the station... but my mom and dad, they grabbed fire suppression packs and charged right in, not even thinking about themselves. They fought their way to the center of the fuel section, and detached it from the station... they saved hundreds of lives...but not their own."

Leia looked at Wedge sympathetically, holding his hand tight. Wedge took a drink from his mug, and smiled a small bitter smile. "I borrowed a Z-95 headhunter from Booster, tracked the Buzzzer... and blew it straight to hell."

Leia nodded. "You did what was right."

Wedge shrugged a little. "The insurance money let me buy my own ship, and I started smuggling supplies for the Rebellion.. it was only after there was an open call for pilots that I started piloting X-wings. And they rest, they say, is history."

Leia looked at him intently. "Im sorry for your loss. I never knew my parents. I only had My Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, and my Unca Ben... Owen was a little rough, but always there was Aunt Beru.. who was the soft spot that always made Owen listen. And as for Unca Ben.. he's always gonna be my hero. He saved my butt more times than I can remember."

Wedge nodded, and looked up at her. "On to bigger and better subjects. That Squadron you proposed to Bail Organa... the one composed of top notch pilots and survivors of the Battle of Yavin... you pick a name yet?"

Leia shook her head. "Unfortunatly no. I cant come up with a good one. One that signifies all that we are."

Wedge looked at her for a moment. "Why not name it after Biggs?" he suggested.

"Dark Squadron? No, I already looked. Some hotshot pilot named Stryder already has a Dark Squadron." She thought about it for a few moments. "Tell me something. How did you meet Biggs?"

The Rebel pilot's eyes nearly shut as he stared off into space. "I flew with Biggs before Yavin and he was really good. It seemed like he could read the minds of TIE pilots. he knew when to break, when to shoot, and did everything necessary to stay in their ion exhausts and blast them to bits. He was proud of his record and his skill, but not arrogant."

Leia smiled, remembering the more pleasant memories. "He had that smirk, the one he'd give you when he'd done something you couldnt."

Wedge chuckled. "I used to hate that smirk, but I didnt have it directed at me all that often. In ihs first mission we went against an Imperial convoy, right after they'd started assigning Nebulon-B frigates to jump cover for the convoys. It launched two dozen TIEs at our squadron. Biggs lit and vaped five, making him an ace, but another pilot claimed his number three kill. That kill made the other pilot an ace - I think he was on his fifteenth mission at the time. Biggs gave the guy the smirk and let him have it. And thereafter when Biggs got five of something, he'd give this guy the third one. He wasn't nasty about it, but he didnt let the guy forget."

Leia nodded. "Biggs was like that - he'd needle you with your own little problems until you did something about it, or it didnt bother you anymore."

"It was his way of making everyone toe the line and push themselves to be the best they could. That's why he used to get to me and Deak and Tank about going to the Academy. He didnt want to see anyone waste themselves when they could be doing more." Leia petted the still gently snoring little jawa on her lap. She looked up at Wedge and had to ask. "Did the third-kill guy ever redeem himself?"

The curve of Wedge's half smile flattened out. "The guy, Karsk was his name, Amil Karsk, took the third of five scheduled patrols for Biggs. It was an easy job - nursemaiding a blockade runner on a courier mission. It even promised a couple of days of rest and recreation. It was a plum assignment, but Biggs let him have it and was willing to call it even. That mission and that courier took Karsk to Alderaan. He was on the ground when the Death Star showed up."

Leia and Wedge sat in silence after a few moments... each of them thinking long lost thoughts.

Finally, Leia looked up with a small half smile. "Biggs was always a charming rogue..." She smiled again as the thought hit her. "Why not call it Rogue Squadron?"

Wedge lit up with a big smile. "I like the sound of that... Rogue Squadron. It fits perfectly."

He lifted his cup, and Leia did the same. "To Rogue Squadron." They both said in unison.


	4. T minus 9: Grand Admiral Zaarin

T-minus 9: Grand Admiral Zaarin

"From the first, there were anomalies about the situation with Grand Admiral Zaarin, things that gave me pause. The second guessers would have it that I was remiss in not advising caution more strongly. But one does not antagonize Lord Vader with too much talk of circumspection, you see - not, at least, without great risk."

Vice Admiral Thrawn, as quoted in Vradek's 'Interviews"

-----

Grand Admiral Demetrius Zaarin was a gifted scientist and a brilliant tactician. Having risen to be one of the most powerful vassals in Emperor Palpatine's employ, and complete loyalty was expected of him... but Zaarin had other plans.

Now, on Coruscant, Imperial City, Grand Admiral Zaarin was meeting with his fellow conspirators.

General Rom Mohc sat across from him, enjoying a sip from his glass of Alderaanian ale, while sitting in a chair next to him was Admiral Sarn and Grand Admiral Martio Batch from research station Imdaar Alpha. High Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso, a Zabrak alien from Iridonia and his personal bodyguard, a huge Kentarian alien by the name of Chrome, and besides him was Judge Advocate General Micah, and what looked like his daughter, a small indiscript child... but with her eyes, it was difficult to tell exactly how old she was... by the name of Chi'anna. Inquisitor Volytar, and his bodyguard a Talortai which went by the name of Chambers. The Falleen Prince Xizor of Black Sun, with his personal bodyguard the beautiful woman Guri, which Chi'anna kept a close eye on. Each was powerful in their own right, and each waited for word from the one that called them together.

"My friends." Zaarin began. "Ive brought you together because each of you has a gift. A gift of foresight, and a brilliance that is unrecognized in the Empire as it stands today. More and more you are played off each other in the Emperor's mad ploys to destroy the Rebellion. It is my opinion that Palpatine is obsessed. Obsessed with destroying all those that oppose him. He is the most powerful being in the galaxy, and all he wants to do is build his huge planet crackers. He doesnt care about the honor of the fighting man.." he nodded his head at Rom Mohc, who raised his glass and nodded. "He doesnt care about the needs of those that create the fighters that carry our illustrious pilots into combat..." Sarn and Batch both nodded as well. "And as for the aliens amongst us... Need I say more?" he asked. Ja'ce Yiaso and Prince Xizor both nodded. Each saw the wisdom of the Grand Admirals words. Then Zaarin went for the throat.

"I intend to replace Emperor Palpatine on the throne."

At first, the comment was met with silence, then finally Prince Xizor stood up slowly. "You cannot be serious. What makes you think you could defeat Palpatine? You are only one Admiral with a single fleet. He has thousands to replace you... possibly millions."

Zaarin nodded. "Individually, yes. I would be defeated. But if we put our forces together. Martio.. .you have been working on the TIE Hunter project, and the TIE Phantoms... Mohc, you have been creating your Dark Trooper project... Micah, you have been experimenting with genetic splicing for as long as I have known you..." he looked at the little girl Chi, which stared back at him with far too knowing eyes. Zaarin turned to face the Inquisitors. "And the Inquisitorius has access to the deepest recesses of Emperor Palpatines libraries and information centers. Prince Xizor, you run Black Sun.. a limitless source of manpower and money and weaponry. I myself have been working on the advanced starfighter projects, and the TIE Avengers and TIE Defenders have both passed inspection tests and are ready for mass production. If we all united, nothing could stand before us."

Judge Advocate General Micah stood slowly. A tall, lanky human with a long mustache and dusky blond hair, he looked around at those assembled. "Emperor Palpatine is panicking. His Death Star was destroyed by a Jedi, and he has called all of the Grand Admirals together to plan their counter-attack. He is distracted. Now would be the perfect time."

The others sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Inquisitor Volytar asked in a smooth voice. "You do realize that if we fail... it means death."

Chambers, his Talortai bodyguard huffed in laughter, while little Chi'anna looked up at the bird like alien. "You do not fear death?"

The Talortai looked down at the little child. "Feh. I have been alive since the battle of Fornax... Darth Nihilus would have eaten you for breakfast, little one." he said with a sneer.

Chi'anna surprised him by giggling. "I dont think so." she said defiantly. Micah looked at Chambers with a grin. "My little Chi is more than she appears."

Prince Xizor nodded. "As are all of us. But the bottom line is... if we do this, there is no turning back. Failure means death. I only want one thing... and thats Vader... broken at my feet."

Chi tensed up at those words, and growled low in her throat. Micah placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself little one. Xizor was only stating what we all want.. the defeat of the Emperor and Vader."

Chi shook her head. "Vader is mine."

Grand Admiral Zaarin looked at the little assassin and around the room. "Im sure there is a big story why a little girl wants Darth Vader... but that is besides the point. If we decide, it must be now. All for us uniting against Emperor Palpatine?" he raised his hands...

And so did all the others.

Zaarin smiled, pleased. "Excellent. Its unanimous. We must move our forces in secret until we are ready to strike... and we must wait until the right moment. When Palpatine is the most vulnerable...we will take the throne by force."

Chi looked at those around the room and made a silent vow. Vader will not be harmed.. he had knowledge that Chi wanted... and nothing stopped Chi from getting what she wanted.

Nothing.


	5. T minus 8: Boba Fett

T-minus 8: Boba Fett

"The fight for peace can be a noble one, but as history and legend tell us, the warrior-born should beware the disaster of total victory...

And so should those about him."

Remark attributed to Bounty Hunter Boba Fett

------

The bounty once again tried to run. Boba sighed, but knew it was inevitable. They always ran when they saw him.

Slave 1 flew through the Tython sector, towards the peaceful uneventful planet of Pindar. A perfect place to hide. The prey he was pursuing had a standing bounty upon her for five million credits. All Fett knew was that the target's name was Dusque Mistflier and used to work for the Imperial Corps of Bioengineering. The individual who was paying alot of credits for Dusque was an Imperial Judge Advocate General by the name of Micah. Fett didnt particularly care, but the fact that Micah was willing to pay five million for the girl was proof that Dusque Mistflier had taken something that could either ruin Micah, or destroy him utterly.

Fett was betting on the latter.

Dusque was flying a small heavily modified Porax - 38 starfighter. The Porax-38 had interstellar range and was fitted with a highly effective, long-distance sensor system that provided early warning of enemy activity. Versatile thrusters, dual-reaction systems, and high capacity deflector shields all in all made the Porax - 38 formidable prey. The fact that Dusque Mistflier had personally modified the craft for her own personal use made Fett believe that there was much more to the ship than met the eye.

He approached the Porax at an oblique angle, using the Pindaran star to mask his presence from visual sight. He slapped a few switches to make sure his sensor jamming systems were fully powered. He wanted to take Dusque alive. The bounty was worth nothing dead. What Fett found most interesting was that he would also get nothing for the girl without the stack of data chips she had taken from Micah's personal base on Dubrillion. Fett decided that he had waited long enough. Swinging Slave 1 towards his prey, he pulled the trigger on his quick repeater cannons. Peppering the Porax fighter with thousands of small stinging hits would eventually wear down her shields enough for Fett to hit her with the ion cannons.

Dusque flipped her fighter straight at Fett, much to his surprise, and she unleashed a spread of heavy missiles straight at him! He dove Slave 1 straight down to attempt to avoid the missiles, but they started to track him. He kept a close eye on the sensors. While the missiles pursued him, Dusque was using the distraction to head away from him and Pindar, attempting to get to a distance to jump to lightspeed. Fett flicked a switch on his console, and at the rear of Slave 1 a hatch opened, and a small glowing barrel shaped weapon flew towards the missiles.

The detonation was soundless... it was the explosion of sound that came a split second afterwards that devastated everything around it in a growing ring of destruction that took out every one of the missiles, and sheered one of Dusque's engines off like a lightsaber through durasteel. Fett grinned under his helmet. He flicked his comm channel and spoke softly. "If you value your life, you'll power down. Any further attempt at evasion will... displease me."

Fett watched as the Porax slowly powered down. He approached and used Slave 1's docking claw to attach to the fighter, and unstrapped himself. He grabbed his EE-3 carbine rifle, and headed for the airlock. He hit the switch, prepared for any eventuality, but again, Dusque Mistflier surprised him again.

The front section of the Porax fighter detached itself with explosive bolts as soon as the airlock hatch opened, blowing Fett off of his feet and damaging Slave 1 in the process. Shaking his head clear, Fett scrambled to get back to the cockpit, only to see the smaller Porax escape ship hit hyperspace. Fett had to admit it. Dusque was better than he had thought she would have been. He went back to the airlock to oversee the damage.

Slave 1's airlock and grapple claw was damaged and he could hear the hiss of escaping air. Fortunatly, his Mandalorian armor was self sealing and had a 24 hour air supply. He stepped across into the zero-g of the remaining section of the Porax fighter, and discovered the living quarters that Dusque must have used for long flights. Heavily modified indeed. There was a bed, a small desk, and a computer. Fett started going through several files, and smiled under his helmet. In her rush to escape capture, Dusque had forgotten the data tapes she had taken from Dubrillion.

Curious, Fett started to flip through the tapes, and found one in particular that interested him. It was labeled Alpha Red... which means Eyes Only.. one of the most secretive branches of Imperial Intelligence. Fett's father Jango had always told Boba that knowledge was power, so Fett placed the data tape into a reader, and hit the read button.

After a few moments, the screen lit up with words. Fett started to read the data, and then breathed softly. "What in the Forces name are they creating?"

The information on the tape was from Micah himself, detailing experiments already undertaken upon their first 'prototype'. Fett read every bit, his eyes growing wider with every word.

IMPERIAL GENETICS RESEARCH LABORATORY DUBRILLION PRIORITY TRANSMISSION 09872-H-98

ENCRYPTION CODE: Alpha Red

Public Key: file/excised access Omega/

From: Judge Advocate General Micah

To: Maw Instillation, Supervisor Tol Sivron

Subject: Mitigating factors and pending success of the New Soldier Project.

/start file/

The project is going superb, Tol. You would not believe how successful we have been. If we can replicate this process millions of times, we would have an army that would be unstoppable. As you know, the daughter of Commander Juno Eclipse was very powerful in the Force in the first place. With standard training she could have easily have become one of the Emperor's Dark Jedi... but with our experiments, she has become something far far more valuable. Here are the specifics on what was done to her and the problems you see with replicating the process.

1: CARBIDE CERAMIC OSSIFICATION: Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make the bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 5 percent total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. Specific risk for replication are for pre-and post pubescant adolescants: skeletal growth spurts may cause irreperable bone pulverization.

2: MUSCULAR ENHANCEMENT INJECTIONS: protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experienced a fatal cardiac volume increase.

3: CATALYTIC THYROID IMPLANT: platinum pellet containing specific human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues only. Risk: Rare instances of elephantiasis.

4: OCCIPITAL CAPILLARY REVERSAL: submergance and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subjects retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retinal rejection and detachment. Permanant blindness.

5: SUPERCONDUCTING FIBRIFICATION OF NEURAL DENDRITES: alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Kremai Syndrome.

6: GENETIC SPLICING WITH XENO DNA: combining of human DNA with Talortai (To suppress aging) Kentarian (To increase strength) and Gen'dai (To increase healing factor) DNA to increase survivability rate. Risk: DNA contamination could lead to significant mutations, rendering subject useless.

Thats all that was added to the girl. We've removed her growth hormone to keep her looking like a small child. We need a perfect assasin, and no one is going to suspect a child. We've also removed all of her internal reproduction organs. Its not like shes going to grow up to need them. Field tests were all surprisingly accomplished easily. We've live tested her on a pirates nest on the Thanta Zilbra station in Hutt Territory. Remember hearing about the Zilbra massacre? That was our little Chi. 96 heavily armed pirates, and not one of them survived.

If we can only replicate this process on a wider scale, the Empire would have the ultimate soldier, virtually unstoppable. Read over the attached files, and see what I mean. I look forward to hearing from you again, Tol.

Micah.

Fett stared at the screen for a long time. This Micah was a monster. He used a child? He stood up in disgust and headed back to Slave 1. He carried the data-files with him. He would need to know everything about this project of theirs. He detached Slave 1 from what was left of the Porax-38, and headed outsystem.

Fett was angry. Someone was going to pay.


	6. T minus 7: The Rebel Alliance

T-minus 7: The Rebel Alliance

"I admit it: In those early days I had trouble playing by the rules. Of course, ultimately I learned to return salutes, use the proper phrases, demonstrate respect for my superior officers, and generally behave like a model Rebel Soldier. But I continued to have real problems with the system of promotion. If it had been up to me, medals would have been handed out to everyone who went out to battle the Empire. There wasnt one among us who wasnt deserving; not one among us who wasnt qualified to lead."

The Collected Journals of General Han Solo.

------

Luke Organa looked at the assembled men within the main control chamber that used to be the bridge of the Indomitable cruiser that was now the Rebel Base on Raxus Prime. His father, Bail stood near the holographic display board in the center of the room with his aide Master It'kla and General Obi-wan Kenobi, alongside General Airyn Cracken, head of Rebel Intelligence. Jan Dodonna stood near his friends Adar Tallon, Sagoro Autem, Pashna Starkiller, and Vanden Willard. Rebel spy Kyle Katarn sat near a pretty woman by the name of Jan Ors near the front of the room, and besides her was now Rebel trooper Davin Felth and Corellian smuggler Han Solo. Besides them was Han's partner Chewbacca. They all stood when the central door opened to admit Admiral Ackbar, and Chandrila ambassador Mon Mothma, one of the main leaders of the Rebellion.

"Thank you all for coming." Luke said, smiling a tired looking smile. His training with Master It'kla had been very difficult these past few days, and he was physically exhausted. But this mission was important. "As you all know, our victory at Yavin has considerably caused Emperor Palpatine to re-name the Rebel Alliance to be a major threat. He has called forth his Grand Admirals. A fleet of all of them together is a threat we cannot possibly face with our fleet as it stands." he nodded to Admiral Ackbar, who rolled his eyes in response. "Its true. We have my people providing capital ships as quickly as they can be produced, but if the Grand Admiral fleet decides to hit my homeworld, they could destroy our ship building facilities, and virtually destroy my people."

Luke looked around the room, and then faced Mon Mothma. "We will need all the assistance we can muster. We will need ships, supplies, weapons and more soldiers." he turned to face the two Jedi. "General Kenobi has stated that he has been able to contact three other surviving Jedi..." he looked down at the names. "Master A'Sharad Hett from Tatooine, Master Qu Rahn from Socorro, and Master Olee Starstone from Chandrila. They have agreed to meet us and join with our Jedi compatriots to assist the Rebellion. But we will need more help. Ive called you together to assist me to find Garm Bel Iblis, and General Marek."

At that first name Mon Mothma looked uncomfortable, and Jan Dodanna tried to comfort her. Fortunatly, Chewbacca asked a question, which Luke looked to Han to translate. "Chewie wants to know when Olee Starstone will arrive. Seems he used to know her during the Clone Wars."

Obi-wan Kenobi looked to the assembly and said "She will arrive within a few days. She has been working against the Empire since its inception in her own way. Now she will have support with us."

Chewie nodded, pleased at the news. Han looked at his partner a little concerned. Chewie was one of the major reasons he had stayed with the Rebellion, and the fact that the Old Man was paying him alot of credits to take Leia to some swamp planet in the near future was lucrative as well. Sure Solo, keep telling yourself that, he thought to himself. Trooper had decided to stay with the Rebellion and become a spy like Kyle Katarn.

Kyle Katarn raised his hand to ask a question. Luke acknowledged him and Kyle stood up to speak. "Sirs, Garm Bel Iblis left the Republic because of words between Mon Mothma..." he turned to face the Senator from Chandrila. "I mean no offense, my lady. But Bail Organa is here, and he has come up with a compromise between your two idiologies... and I understand that General Marek is at a place called Rancor Base, but no one seems to know where that is located."

Bail Organa nodded. "Which is unfortunate, and as for a compromise, yes, I have come up with one. With the presence of the Jedi to assist our forces, we now have a chance to bring back the Republic. We will need Garm for this battle, and especially Marek. He will be pleased to have more Jedi in the Rebellion. I know it will be difficult, my lady... but please. Think of our cause. Apologize to Garm... and ask him to return."

Mon Mothma looked at the kind faces of General Kenobi and Master It'kla, who both nodded. "We will assist you as best as we can, my lady." Master It'kla said serenely

She finally acknowledged their request. "I will do what is best for the Alliance. Luke Organa... your mission is approved."

Luke smiled and looked to Han. "Han Solo, it is my honor to bestow apon you the rank of Captain in the Rebel Alliance. I request your assistance in this endeavor."

Han looked around the room and sighed. "Might as well... I got nothing better to do." He was secretly pleased to be given an official rank, made him feel important... and hopefully Leia would be impressed.

Luke smiled. "Thank you my friend. Kyle, you and Davin will go to the Corellian system and begin our search. Garm hasnt been gone long, and hopefully we can find him quickly." he paused and looked around the room. "Admiral Ackbar, we will need more capital ships, so Ive requested negotiations with the Kentarians, the Givin, the Mandalorians and the Bothans. If we can get them to join us, they will have enough capital ships to provide your impressive capital ships with much needed back up." Admiral Ackbar nodded, and smiled. "I would gladly assist you in opening negotiations with the Kentarians. They are an honorable people." Luke nodded and turned to face the others. "We've won a major victory against the Empire. Now we need to hit them even harder."

The leaders of the Alliance all nodded, and Luke closed his eyes. "May the Force be with us."


	7. T minus 6: The Zann Consortium

T-minus 6: The Zann Consortium

"Everyone has a price."

Remark attributed to Tyber Zann before his arrest for crimes against the Empire.

-----

The Anaxsi known as Tyber Zann sat waiting in his prison cell on Kessel. All he had was time, but soon, very soon. He would be freed, and his enemies would pay.

Anaxsi were human looking, but Tyber's hair was so blond it was nearly white. He possessed a scar that ran from the left side of his forehead, down over the bridge of his nose. to his right cheek. He had acquired the scar from a fight with an enemy that he had made an example of. Reconstructive surgery could have removed the scar, but Tyber had kept it as a reminder of the first order of business: "Move well or die."

His solitude was interrupted by the cell door opening, allowing in a mouse messenger droid. He rolled his eyes and looked at the small messenger, and it activated its holoprojector. The image of the grotesque Jabba the Hutt appeared. Speaking in Huttese, Jabba smiled at Tyber cruelly. "How are you enjoying your time on Kessel, Tyber? I do hope I've interrupted something."

Tyber chuckled and shrugged slightly. "Thanks for the vacation, Jabba. I needed it."

Jabba laughed a deep booming laugh, and nodded. "Its good to see that you still possess your sense of humor. You will need it when I tell you that your time on Kessel will not be long. I've placed a large bounty upon your life. I look forward to hearing of the way you were butchered across the newscasts."

Tyber grinned as he stared back at the hutt. "Kill me Jabba, and you'll never get back your precious artifact."

Jabba's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Conversly, telling me where the artifact is could buy you your life back.:"

Tyber sighed and lay back on the bed, putting his arms back and relaxing. "And give up my only bargaining chip? You know me better than that, Jabba. The artifact is safe in trusted hands... and you'll never find it."

Jabba grew angrier, and nearly spattered the holo-camera with his spit. "You will die horribly on Kessel! Good bye, Tyber. Do yourself a favor and take your own life.. it will be easier for you."

Tyber yawned and shooed the mouse droid away. "Good bye Jabba. When I get out of here, you'll be the first to know."

The mouse droid deactivated the holomessage and left the cell... but Tyber realized that the cell door didnt close. He sat up on his cot and waited. "Well? Are you going to come in or wait for me to come out to you?"

The bounty hunter entered the cell, wearing elaborate armor, and carrying a wide range of weapons. "I've been paid alot of credits to make sure you die horribly, Tyber Zann."

Tyber shrugged, and looked at the time on the outer wall. "Well its about time. if you could hurry it up, I have places to be."

The bounty hunter looked at Tyber Zann like he was insane. "After I'm done with you, you wont be going anywhere."

Tyber looked at the bounty hunter with an annoyed expression. "What makes you think I asked you that question?"

The bounty hunter was confused for a moment, and then gasped out a breath when twin blades punched out of his chest. He collapsed wordlessly as a huge Talortai decloaked behind him. "About time, Urai." Zann said, standing up and catching the Rawk chopped special blaster Urai Fenn tossed him. "Is the prison riot beginning?"

The beaked Talortai nodded its birdlike head and spoke in a raspy deep voice. "Yes, Tyber. Even now, Administrator Moruth Doole has opened the cell-blocks. We have a direct path to the ship I hired to fly us out of here."

Tyber nodded, and checked his blaster. "Excellent. Lets get out of here. The decour is terrible, and the food is even worse."

-------

Corellian smuggler Dash Rendar stood near the hatch of The Outrider. "This is bad." he said, listening to the growing riot that was spreading through the Kessel Prison. "I didnt sign up for this." he said to no one in particular, but his partner, the droid LE-BO2D9...aka Leebo, actually laughed. "Actually sir, you did."

Dash slapped his hand on his forehead. "Dont remind me. This guy is paying through the nose...beak... nose.. whatever for me to fly someone off this rock. And he did deliver that shipment of spice as well as further incentive.. but I swear, if a bunch of hopped up prisoners storms The Outrider, Im buttoning up and blasting my way out."

Leebo practically jumped when Urai Fenn and Tyber Zann appeared to phase into existance before them. Urai looked to Zann and spoke. "Captain Dash Rendar, and his droid, Leebo."

Dash was about to speak, but Leebo spoke first. "Its always Dash Rendar and 'his' droid, Leebo! Why cant I for once hear. "Captain Leebo and his human Dash Rendar?"

Tyber Zann actually broke into laughter. "Oh now that is funny. I like your droid, Captain Rendar." Leebo's eye seemed to glow brighter. "Why thank you, sir!"

Dash looked behind Urai and Tyber, and heared more noises from the riot in progress. "Well, it seems that we're a little rushed, so if you'll come aboard, we'll get out of here."

Dash and Leebo ran aboard the Outrider, and Tyber Zann slapped his hand on Urai's shoulder. "Soon, everyone, Jabba in particular... will quake in fear when they hear that the Zann Consortium has returned."


	8. T minus 5: Vice Admiral Thrawn

T-minus 5: Vice Admiral Thrawn

"_All thoughts are worth listening to, whether later judged to be of value or not._"

Vice Admiral Thrawn, as quoted in Vradek's "Interviews"

------

"Captain Niriz?" a nervous voice spoke behind the Imperial captain. "We've just recieved word from the sentry ships, sir: the scouts confirm a battle taking place in the Tybalt region. One large capital ship being attacked by multiple enemy contacts. The capital ship is of unknown design, but we do recognize the others... its the Ebruchi."

Captain Dagon Niriz stood with his hand's clasped behind his back. "Finally." He said softly. "The last of the Ebruchi pirate fleets." The Imperial star destroyer Admonitor had been battling the Ebruchi fleets in this region of space for the last year and a half, and Niriz was looking forward to finishing their objective. The Ebruchi were a sentient species native to the Unknown Regions. Vaguely humanoid with creamy white skin and wormlike tentacles surrounding their mouths, Niriz found them positively morbid looking creatures. They were ruthless pirates whose home world was not known and whose history was devoted to conquest. While they were seen as war-like, the Ebruchi themselves tended to use small starships for travel rather then large fleets of bigger ships. Many believe that the race were barbaric nomads who have traveled in space for so long that they had forgotten, as well as forsaken, their terrestrial heritage. The last time the Admonitor engaged an Ebruchi fleet they had lost the Victory class Star Destroyer Strikefast, leaving them with the Admonitor, the Imperial Star Destroyer Imperator, the Interdictor cruiser Inhibitor, two Carrack class cruisers, four old Dreadnaught class cruisers and a picket line of eight Lancer class frigates. He turned to the reporting officer. "Did the scouts have any problems?"

"Only a little sir - the wing commander said that the Ebruchi took a shot at them, but that he lost them."

Captain Niriz shook his head. "Have we identified the capital ship being attacked?"

"Unfortunatly sir, no." The officer said looking at his datapad. "Spherical in shape, it boasts a huge amount of firepower, but is slow and seems to possess heavy armor."

"I'll relay that to the Admiral." Niriz said. "Dismissed." the officer saluted and left Captain Niriz to ponder the situation. The captian turned and headed towards the Admiral's quarters. The Vice Admiral's command room was two levels below the bridge. A secondary bridge, meditation room... and perhaps more. It was the place Vice Admiral Thrawn had led them to many victories, and Captain Niriz often wondered why such a room hadnt been standard issue through the Imperial Fleet.

Now came the part he hated. Taking a deep breath, he touched a comm signal on the wall. "Captain Niriz to see Vice Admiral Thrawn." he announced. "I have information about the Ebruchi pirates."

The door slid open and he stepped into the dimly lit entry room. He knew that Vice Admiral Thrawn's bodyguard enjoyed scaring the hell out of anyone reporting to the Admiral... but Ovruk took particular pride in scaring him. And once again, Captain Niriz was not dissappointed when he felt the breath of air on the back of his neck. "Captain Niriz." he heard the Noghri whisper. Captain Niriz was secretly pleased that he didnt jump and only gritted his teeth, much to the Noghri's dissapointment. "If you'll excuse me, Ovruk. I have a report to make."

Ovruk shrugged his small shoulders and returned the twin fighting knives to their scabbards under his tunic. "You may enter." he said in that gravely voice.

Straightening his tunic, Captain Niriz stepped through the doorway -

- and into the middle of a space battle.

The room was darkened, and watched as small holographic representations of Ebruchi fighters traded blasts with the huge spherical vessel and its defense fighters orbiting what looked like a world covered with water. Unlike traditional holographics, these images were practically flawless. If he looked closely enough, he could see the individual pilots in miniature form within the strange alien fighters.

"What do you think, my friend?" Came a voice from his right. Captain Niriz turned to face the alien Vice Admiral. He sat motionlessly on his admiral's chair, his shimmery blue-black hair glinted with reflections of holographic laser blasts, his pale blue skin looking cool and subdued and very alien on his otherwise human frame. His eyes were nearly closed as he leaned back against the headrest, only a glint of red showing betwen the lids.

Captain Niriz studied the battle, watching the pitched battle over the waterworld. "I do not recognize the capital ship, but they appear to be very heavily armored, and well armed with solid state weaponry, as opposed to our turbolasers they use rail guns and mass drivers. Their fighters are a strange blend of space superiority class, and atmospheric capable and..." He looked closer, and came to another conclusion. "And what appears to be wave rider technology. The fighters appear to be able to even go underwater."

Thrawn smiled pleasantly. "Very good, Captain. My training is taking hold." He opened his eyes fully, revealing the glowing red orbs that were his eyes. That used to bother Captain Niriz when he first met the Vice Admiral, but now it only filled him with pride when the Vice Admiral looked upon him. "Thank you, my lord. Have you yourself identified them?"

The Vice Admiral nodded. "Yes, I have. My people have had contact with them in the past, An agreeable people, from a high gravity world. They call themselves Kentarians." He touched a control, and a holographic image of a huge alien creature appeared. Standing nearly eight feet tall, it was six feet wide at the shoulder, with muscles upon its muscles, it also appeared to have no neck, a huge head seeming to grow from the huge hump of its muscular shoulderblades. The only thing that ruined the image of a barbaric alien was its kind blue eyes. "They have sent out a distress beacon, Captain. It seems that the Ebruchi have hit their maneuvering thrusters and they are falling into the planet's gravity well. Kentarians seem to like water worlds, as our gravity feels a little strange to them."

Captain Niriz turned to face the Vice Admiral. "Sir, should we jump in and assist these... Kentarians?"

"Of course, Captain. Prepare the fleet for battle. Have the Inhibitor jump in first and activate its grav generators, then we shall use the mass shadow to jump out of hyperspace right on top of the Ebruchi. Have fighter crews prepared to launch as soon as we appear out of hyperspace. Have the Imperator lock tractor beams upon the Kentarian Battlesphere and bring it up out of the planet's gravity well. Have the Lancers surround the battle and pick off any Ebruchi fighters attempting to escape." He smiled as he stared at the holographic battle. "Lets be heroes for once, my friend."

Captain Niriz grinned at the prospect. "Very good, Admiral."

Two hours later... the battle was over. The last of the Ebruchi had been destroyed.

Standing with an entourage of Imperial Stormtroopers, Captain Niriz watched as Vice Admiral Thrawn met Shiplord Coros from the Kentarian Battlesphere "Horizon" step out of its rather large spherical shuttle escorted by three Kentarians wearing what looked like silver armor, making them appear to be three times larger than normal. Shiplord Coros stood at least three feet taller than the Vice Admiral, but knelt before him to be at eye level. "Vice Admiral Thrawn, on behalf of the Kentarian people, you have my thanks." the alien said in a voice that sounded like two asteroids grinding together slowly, deep and powerful. It rather reminded Captain Niriz of Darth Vader's voice.

Vice Admiral Thrawn smiled that pleasant smile as he saluted the Kentarian Shiplord. "No thanks are needed, Shiplord. The Ebruchi have been my enemies for the last year and a half. It is we who should thank you for holding them in place so that we might finally eliminate them." Captain Niriz grinned. They used to say that Thrawn was terrible at politics, but Niriz knew that Thrawn was a master manipulator who purposly lost his political standing on Coruscant so that he could be placed where he wanted to go, and that was here. Watching him give respect and honor to the Kentarians was a brilliant political move.

Shiplord Coros stood back up and bowed to those around the Vice Admiral. "You all have our thanks." Vice Admiral Thrawn escourted the huge alien to a gathering feast they had prepared, and for the next couple of hours the entire crew was allowed to enjoy themselves. Captain Niriz once again was amazed at how easily Thrawn inspired loyalty and courage amongst his fleet. Before, the crew would die for Thrawn... after this tremendous victory, they would be willing to fly into Hell itself for him.

That evening, after the Kentarian's had returned to their ship, Captain Niriz reported once again to the alien admiral. "Sir, we're recieving a priority transmission from the Emperor."

Thrawn nodded, and stood up as the holographic image of the Emperor appeared. "Vice Admiral Thrawn. Your victory over the Ebruchi is a triumph of the Empire over the Unknown Regions, you are to be commended."

Thrawn only nodded and said. "The crew should also be commeded as well, my lord."

Palpatine nodded, and looked at the alien admiral. "You are to bring your fleet to Imperial Center at once. I am calling forth the Grand Admirals, and I want you to be there. The Rebels have destroyed the Death Star with the help of a Jedi, and I will not have the Rebels rallying behind the Jedi. They are a threat to be eliminated."

Thrawn looked thoughtful. "A jedi destroyed the Death Star? Impressive. I will set course immediatly, my lord."

Palpatine nodded. "Excellent. Report to me personally when you arrive, Vice Admiral." And then the image faded.

Thrawn turned to the Captain. "Set your course for Coruscant, my friend."

"At once, my lord."


	9. T minus 4: Chi'anna Eclipse

T-minus 4: Chi'anna Eclipse

"Impossible... .absolutely impossible."

Remark attributed to General Rohm Moc upon seeing the test results of Chi'anna Eclipse's first live fire tests.

------

"The test is simple." Judge Advocate General Micah stated to the little girl before him. "Some of the top Imperial brass have arranged a test for you and your new abilities." the JAG said softly. "There are some that believe you are not up to our proposed mission."

Chi'anna stood within the tent at the edge of the training field. Standing at four foot three inches tall, she looked like she was 12 years old. She was wearing a black bodysuit that was more complex than most starfighters. Carrying sensors, stealth fields and some protection, she only gripped her hands tight. "Im ready." she said softly, mentally preparing herself for yet another run.

"I know you are, Chi'anna." Micah said. "Others... require proof. You hardly need a reminder to be prepared for anything... but stay on your guard, just the same." Micah's voice dropped to a whisper. "I think General Moc would prefer to see you fail this test. And he has arranged to make sure you do - regardless of your performance."

"I never fail, Master."

He smiled. "I know you wont."

Behind them, General Rohm Moc stepped forward and barked an order. "Chi'anna Eclipse, you are ordered to count to ten after we leave. After that, make your way to the obstacle course. At the far end is a bell. Your goal will be to ring it." he paused, then added, "you are authorized to neutralize any threats in order to achieve this objective."

Chi'anna smiled. "Perfect."

Micah handed her a comm device to stick in her ear. "I will be in constant contact with you." Moc and Micah gestured to a pair of technicians and they left the tent.

One

Inside of her mind, her superluminal thought processes began loading combat protocols.

Two.

She initialized electronic detection algorithms within her brain, and boosted her neural interface performance to only eighty-five percent... she wanted to challenge herself.

Three.

She stretched out with her Force abilities, and enhanced her hearing.

Four.

She heard the destinctive sounds of armor plates softly moving against itself. Her brain analyzed the sound pattern, and she immediatly identified the sound as three stormtroopers preparing heavy DL- 44 rifles.

Five.

She heard Micah's voice through the earpiece of the communicator he had given her. "I assume you have a plan already, Chi?"

Six.

Chi looked bored as her senses precisely pinpointed the Imperial stormtroopers. "Yes."

"Presumably your plan doesn't involve getting shot?"

"No."

"So, little one... what is your plan?" Micah said, sounding anxious.

Seven.

"I'm going to finish counting to ten."

She heard Micah sigh in frustration, which gave her a small triumphant smile. Secretly she hated her master. Shadows moved along the wall of the tent - motion from the outside.

Eight.

Her body started to pump endorphins and adrenaline to the proper receptors, she started to shake her body loose, and grinned.

Nine.

Three stormtroopers entered the tent, moving in slow-motion. White armored figures, helmets hiding their faces, crouched low, and their rifles leveled. Two took flanking positions. The one in the middle opened fire.

Ten.

Chi'anna blurred into motion. She dove from her starting position and - before the stormtroopers could adjust their aim - landed in their midst. She rolled to her feet right next to the trooper who fired first, and grabbed the man's rifle. She brutally yanked the weapon away from the stormtrooper. There was a loud crackling sound as the man's shoulder dislocated. The wounded trooper stumbled forward, off balance. Chi spun the rifle and slammed the butt of the weapon into the stormtroopers side. The man exhaled explosively as his ribs cracked and his armor shattered. He grunted, and fell unceremoniously to the floor, dead or unconscious, it mattered little to Chi'anna.

Chi spun to face the left-flank trooper, assault rifle leveled at the man's head instantly. She had the man in his sights, but she still had time - the soldier was not quite in position. To Chi'anna's enhanced senses, amped up by her abilities, the stormtrooper seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Too slow.

Chi'anna lashed out with the rifle butt again. The stormtrooper's head snapped back from the sudden, powerful blow. He flipped head over tail and slammed into the ground. Chi sized the man's condition up with a practiced eye: shock, concussion, fractured vertebrae. Death should be imminant. Stormtrooper number two was out of the fight.

The remaining stormtrooper completed his turn and opened fire. Chi's enhanced senses allowed her to track his trajectory and easily sidestep and slam her own rifle down - hard. The stormtrooper screamed as his leg gave out. A jagged spoke of bone burst through the wounded man's armor. Chi finished him with a rifle butt to his helmeted head.

She grabbed an undamaged rifle, and began to pull ammo clips from the fallen stormtroopers belts. The lead stormtrooper carried a vibro-blade; Chi'anna grabbed it.

"Did you kill them all?" she heard Micah ask. Chi shrugged. "Doesnt matter." She said as she secured the packs to her bodysuits. "They shouldn't - " she broke off, suddenly. her senses picked up seven new contacts and she grinned. This was starting to get fun.

She strode to the center pole of the tent, and with a yank, she pulled it free. As the roof fluttered down, she slashed a slit in the tent fabric and shoved through. She faced three more stormtroopers; they fired - Chi'anna deftly jumped to one side. She sprang toward them and lashed out with the steel pole, swiped out their legs. She heard bones crack - followed by screams of pain.

She turned as the tent finished collapsing. The remaining four troopers could see her now. One reached for a grenade on his belt. The other three tracked her with their assualt rifles. Chi'anna threw the pole like a javelin at the man with the grenade. It went completely through him and he fell with a sigh. The grenade, already activated ,however, dropped to the ground.

Chi'anna moved and kicked the grenade, saying "Kick the can!" as loud as she could. It arced over the training area and detonated in a cloud of smoke and shrapnel. Two of the stormtroopers screamed as their armor was penetrated in several areas by the sharp metal, while the third opened fire - spraying blaster bolts in a full-auto fusillade. Chi tucked and rolled, narrowly avoiding the incoming burst of fire, then sprang at the remaining stormtrooper.

She launched an openhanded strike at the man's chest. The stormtrooper's ribs caved in as his chest armor shattered and he dropped without a sound, blood flowing from his helmet grill.

"Mission time plus twenty-two seconds." She heard Micah say over the comm triumphantly. "Ten stormtroopers in less than thirty seconds."

Chi bolted towards the obstacle course. She ignored the outer buildings... her senses picked up no snipers, which was surprising... what was Mohc up too?

She scrambled to a halt when she saw the Dark Trooper Mark III standing in the half kilometer between her and the bell. "Oh." She said softly, calculating her chances.

Standing over seven foot tall, with thick heavy plate armor and carrying a custom assault cannon, with two shoulder mounted missile racks. It was designed to take out legions of soldiers...What could she do about it?

Improvise, she told herself.

She surprised whoever was in the suit by charging straight at it. She moved ten times faster than before, pumping everything she could, Force powers, adrenaline, and her enhanced abilities into her speed. Everything seemed to slow down. She could feel her achilles tendon threaten to tear, but she didnt slow. She watched as the Dark Trooper started to raise its weapon, and then it opened fire. Explosive rounds popped around her, but she moved so fast she left the worst of the damage in her wake. She crossed the half-kilometer stretch in seventeen second's flat. The Dark Trooper fired upon her with its missile launcher. She started to calculate the inbound velocity and waited till the right moment to sidestep it and leap upon the Dark Trooper's weapon arm. She slammed an activated grenade into the hot gun barrels and flipped over the top of its head. She landed behind the trooper in a crouch just as it fired again, causing its arm to explode and topple backwards. She flipped away as it crumpled to the ground, reached up...

and rang the bell three times.

Over the comm channel she heard Micah say "Test concluded. General Mohc is... rather upset that you managed to take out his Dark Trooper... well done, Chi'anna. Darth Vader sends his congratulations as well."

At hearing that name Chi turned to face the observation dome off in the distance and her enhanced senses locked onto Darth Vader, picking him out of the crowd of clapping observers immediatly.

Vader... almost within her grasp.


	10. T minus 3: Ailyn Vel

T-minus 3: Ailyn Vel

"My father was never there for me! He's not my father! I hate him!"

Ailyn Vel on her father, Boba Fett.

------

The Sith Infiltrator Scimitar flew from the hidden hanger on Theed towards the Kuat Drive Yard research facilities. Imperial High Inquisitor Halmere had been personally sent to Naboo to retrieve the long lost Sith ship by Grand Inquisitor Kael so that it could be studied and some of its technology incorporated into the newest designs for the Imperial Fleet. Halmere smiled as he studied the interior of the ship. There was a modified Razalon FC-20 speeder bike stored inside, as well as two Dark Eye probe droids, multiple hidden compartments and even a torture chamber. There was even a stygium powered cloaking device within the small ship. All in all, a perfect Inquisitorius vessel. The ship of the legendary lost Sith Darth Maul... and High Inquisitor Halmere had the honor of being chosen to fly it to Kuat.

Halmere did not really wish to give up such a prize, but he was actually loyal to Grand Inquisitor Kael. Kael would understand his desire to keep the ship, and possibly, after they had taken what designs they wanted, would actually give the vessel to Halmere once they were finished. Halmere smiled at the fantasy... the Scimitar as his personal vessel...

HIs reverie was interrupted by the comm channel. He flicked the switch and listened. "This is the Corellian Freighter Sunlight to any vessels in range! We are under attack! Please assist! Any vessels in range, this is the Corellian Freighter Sunlight!" Halmere listened for a moment, and he could have sworn that voice was droid in origin. He clicked over to transmit and spoke. "This is High Inquisitor Halmere to Sunlight, what seems to be the problem?"

His question was answered when the heard the voice speak again. "This is protocol droid CT-PX. My mistress has been wounded in the attack! We are being attacked by pirates! Please, my mistress needs medical attention!" the voice of the protocol unit said, clearly agitated. Halmere smiled.. a chance to stretch the Scimitar's wings and see what she could do. He turned the vessel towards the source of the transmission. "I'll be there in less than five minutes." He said over the comm. Already his scanners picked up the battle. A small Jumpmaster 5000 under attack by what seemed like ten TIE uglies... pirate scum indeed.

The Scimitar screamed into battle, the front of the ship splitting open to reveal its six hidden turbolaser batteries. He locked the S-foils into attack position. With a grin, Halmere put the first TIE Ugly into his sights and fired. The TIE ugly exploded into fragments before the pilot knew anyone was there. Suddenly bedlam issued through the comm as the pirates screamed at each other in confusion and fear as the Scimitar scythed through them like a lightsaber through plastic.

Unable to get a lock on the elusive Scimitar, the last six pirates decided that the Jumpmaster was not worth the trouble and turned tail to jump out of the system. Halmere killed two more before they jumped out system, and he turned back to the Jumpmaster. "Sunlight, this is Inquisitor Halmere. Pirates are gone. Do you still require assistance?"

The droid CT-PX called again through the comm. "Yes, my mistress is severely wounded! She needs medical attention badly. I am only a protocol droid and have only marginal medical knowledge. Please assist!"

Halmere smiled as he settled alongside the Jumpmaster and docked with the Corellian ship. He unstrapped himself and made sure his lightsaber was attached to his belt. No need to be unprepared just in case. He touched the airlock control and the hatch opened.

Before him was a harried looking golden protocol droid, just like every other one he had ever seen, except this one had a black X marked on the side of its head. "Thank the Maker you are here, sir. Hurry! She is this way!" the droid turned and waddled towards the cockpit. Halmere reached back into the Scimitar and pulled out a medical kit strapped to the wall. He followed the droid until he got to the cockpit. Inside a young woman lay on the ground, unconscious with blood seeping from a gash in her forehead. "Please assist her, sir!" the worried droid said.

Halmere smiled as he knelt. "Calm yourself. She will be fine." he reached into the medical kit to find a bacta-patch... and thats when he felt the blaster press against his stomach. "Move and your fried, Imperial." the girl said, her eyes snapping open as she sat up. "Keep your hands in the kit, and no one gets hurt."

Halmere's eyes narrowed in anger, and he lashed out with the Force, smashing the girl away from him before she could fire. He stepped away from the girl pirate and went to grab his lightsaber. "Nice trick, girl. Too bad I dont need my hands to... "

The blaster bolt that went through his chest barely missed the girl, who flinched and yelled. "HEY!"

Behind him, the protocol droid lowered its arm, the weapon hidden in its forearm casing sliding back into place with a click. Halmere fell to the deck, unable to move, barely able to breath... he listened as the droid spoke. "There, I did as you asked. One ship for my freedom."

The girl smiled as she reached down and picked the lightsaber from Halmere's grasp. "Alright C3-PX... we had a deal. You get me a ship of unmatched potential, and I set you free." She stepped over Halmere and headed towards the cockpit. The protocol droid that wasnt a protocol droid followed her closely. "You will not be dissapointed. The Scimitar was my Maker's ship... it is a weapon of incredible power."

The girl stepped into the Scimitar and grinned. "Yes.. .oh yes, 3PX... I can feel it.. This is the ship that will carry me to glory."

C3-PX stood at the hatch of the vessel, and caught the restraining bolt control device. "The bolt will only come off with a code, C3-PX." the girl said, looking at the droid closely. "Just in case you were thinking of betraying me."

C3-PX stared at the girl, its eyes flashing red. "You promised, Ailyn!"

The girl named Ailyn nodded. "And I will deliver.. once I am detached and headed outsystem, I'll transmit the code to you. Then you can go where you like, do what you want." She hit the airlock controls and the Scimitar detached, floated for a few moments, and then blasted away.

True to her word, Ailyn transmitted the code, and then Halmere listened as C3-PX laughed down at him. "My Maker's ship might be more than a match for poor little Ailyn Vel.. or maybe she might just become her fathers daughter..." he dropped the restraining bolt on the floor near Halmere's face, and sat behind the controls. "You are not dying, Inquisitor Halmere... I need you alive. You are only paralyzed. Once I have gotten you medical attention... you and I are going to have a nice long chat."

Inquisitor Halmere, a prisoner within his own body, tried to scream in anger and frustration and fear... but no sound came from him.


	11. T minus 2: The New Jedi Order

T-minus 2: The New Jedi Order

"Master Yoda told us to go into hiding until the time is right...

...well, the time has come."

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

------

Leia Skywalker flipped and dodged as another seeker ball came in her direction. Of the three she had been practicing against, only one had gotten a sting on her. Her blue bladed lightsaber flashed and weaved in unpredictable patterns as she intercepted the incoming shots. Besides her, a little blur of energy jumped and dodged around her, twin yellow lightsaber blades flowing around the little Jawa Het Krex as he leaped around Leia and intercepted sting blasts with ease and grace.

Watching the training, Jedi Master General Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Ylenic Itk''la stood with Prince Luke Organa, his girlfriend Winter, and his parents, Bail Organa and his wife Breha Organa. Master It'kla pointed out things to his student Luke. "You see, young Prince? Leia has allowed the Force to wrap around her like a shield, while Het has brought the Force within himself to give him abilities he normally wouldnt have. Each of us uses the Force in their own ways. You must find your own way of using the Force, and then you will be on your way to becoming what you were meant to be."

Bail Organa leaned over to speak to Obi-wan Kenobi. "I see what you mean about them both being gifted... but I never imagined the little Jawa with two lightsabers!"

Obi-wan nodded. "Yes. It seems that young Het is a natural with the Jar'kai form of lightsaber combat, combined with Form IV, while Leia is a Form III practitioner... the funny thing is, I never taught them any of the lightsaber forms. Its the Force giving them what they need."

Winter watched Leia move, and asked. "They seem to be fighting together. Is that normal, Master Obi-wan?"

Ben nodded. "In rare occurences, a bond formed between two Force users. It seems that Leia and Het share a Force bond, making them both stronger."

Master It'kla asked another question. "I have noticed that Het calls Leia 'Tal'sha'Nasa'.. I have never heard this word before. Do you know what it means?"

Ben shrugged. "I know the jawa language fluidly, and Ive only heard it once. There is no direct translation to english... the closest I can think of is.. family, or beloved family."

They were interrupted when they heard a small voice behind them. "Ahem? Master Obi-wan?"

The observers turned to see a black haired woman standing behind them. She wore a white shirt, with a grey vest, blue spacers pants with tall Corellian boots, and a blaster slung low in a gunslinger's holster. The lightsaber on the other side gave even more information. Obi-wan smiled as he opened his arms for her. "Olee Starstone! It has been far too long!"

Olee wrapped her arms around Obi-wan in a heartfelt hug. "I just got manhandled by a wookie when I arrived, and I hurried here as soon as I was able to get away from him!" she laughed. Master It'kla smiled as she hugged him as well. "It is good to see old friends again, Mistress Starstone."

Jedi Knight Olee Starstone smiled as she was greeted by Bail Organa. "It is good to see Jedi again, Mistress Starstone." Bail said, shaking her hand and introducing her to Breha, Luke and Winter. Olee nodded to them all and turned to watch Leia and Het still practicing. "They're your students, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-wan nodded. "Yes. Leia Skywalker, and her friend Het Krex."

Olee looked at him closely. "Skywalker? Does that make her..."

Obi-wan stepped towards her quickly. "Yes.. it does. But she does not need to know any other details until the time is right."

Olee nodded, and watched them fight the seekers. "The little one reminds me of Yoda... except with two lightsabers. She.. she needs to tighten up her defense. How long have you been training them?"

Obi-wan surprised her with his answer. "Only a month and a half."

Olee's eyes opened wide. "Your kidding!"

Master It'kla nodded. "It is true. We have only started training our students after our victory at Yavin. We will be sending Mistress Skywalker to Master Yoda for further training soon. May I introduce my padawan, Prince Luke Organa."

Olee shook Luke's hand and smiled. "Its nice to see the Jedi are coming back. Who else have you contacted?" she asked Obi-wan.

General Kenobi smiled. "We have contacted Master A'sharrad Het, Qu Rahn, and surprisingly, we have been contacted by Master Echuu Shen-Jon. Master It'kla has managed to contact two others, Master Bardan Jusik... who is bringing friends, and with him is Etain Tur-Mukan and her family. We have been contacted on three separate occasions by a young woman identifying herself only as Scout who wishes to join us as well. It is my assumption that this Scout is Tallisibeth Enwandun Esterhazy. If that is true, than she is a jedi as well."

Olee grinned. "You know, with this many Jedi gathering together, we might just have to start a new Jedi Council. If we can get enough Jedi together, we might have a chance against the Empire and his minions."

Bail Organa nodded. "It is my wish as well. We need Master Yoda, and any other survivors of Order 66."

Olee stood besides Luke and Winter as the group all watched Leia and Het continue their training. Olee leaned over and asked Luke. "Who was the cute guy with Chewbacca?"

Luke started to laugh.


	12. T minus 1: Emperor Palpatine

T-minus 1: Emperor Palpatine

""_By bringing the entire Galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law… Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be destroyed._"

―Palpatine

------

Bevel Lemelisk walked unwillingly towards his fate. He was being escourted by two of the red garbed Royal Guards, so he knew there was no escape. After the Death Star had been destroyed, Bevel had intelligently gone into hiding on his retreat on the planet Hefi, but they had found him anyway. He knew that his life was forfeit, so he decided to attempt to bluff his way out of this. Perhaps Palpatine didnt know the specifics of how the Death Star had been destroyed. He could easily lie and say that the Rebellion used a new type of secret weapon...

He entered the main chamber and gasped. Surrounding him was enough of the Imperial High brass to populate a parade. Most of the Grand Admirals were there, as well as the Inquisitorious, various Moffs, and others of such high rank that Bevel knew practically most of them. He saw Grand Admiral Batch, standing by Admiral Sarn, both of them from Research Station Imdaar Alpha. There was Grand Admirals Makati, Pitta, Syn, and Takel. Sitting at a table was Grand Admirals Declann, Grunger, Tigellinus, and Grant. Standing near Lord Darth Vader was Grand Admirals Il-Raz, and Teshik. Standing near the Emperor's hand Ardyn Lyn was Grand Admiral Zaarin and General Rohm Moc. Vice Admiral Thrawn stood alone near the rear of the room, his glowing red eyes giving away his position. Sate Pestage stood besides Emperor Palpatine's throne, with Imperial Intelligence agent Ysanne Isard. Judge Advocate General Micah and his little protoge' Chi'anna Eclipse watched as well. Prince Xizor and his bodyguard were there as guests. And standing with the group of Inquisitors was Inquisitor Jerec, as the personal liason of Grand Inquisitor Kael.

And standing in the middle of the room was the Emperor himself. Palpatine smiled as Bevel looked around the room. "Welcome, Bevel. I am pleased you have decided to join us on Imperial Center."

Bevel took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for the inevitable. "I had very little choice, my lord."

Emperor Palpatine nodded. "You my friend are going to assist me in a demonstration." With a gesture, two tubes lowered from the ceiling. One fell exactly where Bevel was standing, trapping him within a cylindrical transparent prison, while the other was a cloning tube... with a clone of Bevel Lemilisk inside.

Palpatine turned to the crowd around him. "The demonstration... is show everyone here the price of failure."

Bevel looked around in fear and desperation, and then there was a small click above him. He looked up to see a small opening iris open, and in flew a swarm of insect like creatures.

"The Piranha Beetle..." Palpatine explained to the watching crowd, "...are a voracious life form from the planet Yavin IV. Alone, a single beetle is only a small pest. But together, in swarms, they have been capable of taking down creatures the size of Rancors."

Within the cylinder, Bevel Lemelisk screamed as he was attacked by the swarm of piranha beetles. No matter how he tried to defend himself, the small insects tore at his flesh and began to devour him. Palpatine turned to watch the little girl's reaction, and was surprised to see her actually giggling at the gory spectacle.

It took Bevel Lemelisk fifteen minutes of agony to finally succumb to death. Palpatine stretched out his arms, and called the full power of the Dark Side to him. Eldritch energies flowed through him, and he blasted the cylinder with the power, catching Bevel's soul. With infinite care, he directed the escaping soul energy into the clone body. Darth Vader and Chi'anna Eclipse watched the entire display of power with utmost interest, while others turned away and averted their eyes in fear. All except Vice Admiral Thrawn, his glowing red eyes taking in every second.

Finally the clone screamed as it awoke within the cylinder. Bevel Lemelisk felt around his body, and looked down to see himself whole. "Your no good to me dead, Bevel." Palpatine said, opening the cylinder with a gesture. "Remember this moment, Bevel, for if you fail again, I will come up with infinitely more interesting ways to execute you." He gestured to his guards. "Take him away."

The Royal Guards led the trembling scientist away, and Palpatine turned to face his audience. "Now you see my power. The Jedi have returned. I will not have this. You are to unite your fleets and strike back at the Rebellion. Do whatever it takes to wipe this threat from the face of the galaxy! Fail..."

He gestured to the remains of the original Bevel Lemelisk, slowly being wittled down to the bone.

"...and you can join him."


	13. T minus 0: The Beginning of the End

T-minus 0: The Beginning of the End

"_From Super Star Destroyers to torpedo spheres, it has been nearly impossible to overestimate the amount of destructive force available to the average Moff or Sector Group Commander_"

―Arhul Hextrophon, on the Empire's obsession with super weapons.

-----

Shiplord Fhor'Tress of the Kentarian Battlesphere Protector watched as they docked at the Imperial shipyards at Fondor for refueling. His crew docked the vessel with steady hands, and he was proud of them. He stared out the window at the vessel finishing construction less than ten thousand meters from his own immense vessel.

The first of the Imperial Super Star Destroyers was beginning its start up tests. The ship was gigantic, and over eight miles long from tip to engines, it boasted enough firepower to take on a fleet of lesser vessels. With over 5000 weapon emplacements, and multiple wings of fighters, it was truly a vessel of war. Fhor'Tress listened to his comm officer as they finished docking. "We are allowed two standard hours for refueling, Shiplord."

Fhor'Tress nodded. "We will only need one."

He kept his eye on the Super Star Destroyer as its engines flared to life, and it slowly began to leave its immense dock. "Its not the only one, you know." came a voice from behind him. Turning, he faced his second in command, Subshiplord Kr'agg stood near him, observing the trial flight of the new Imperial Warship. "We have reports of others being constructed all across the galaxy from our Bothan allies. There is the Reaper, being constructed in the Corellian shipyards. Then there is the Guardian, being constructed in orbit of Coruscant along with its sister vessel Lusankya. There is the Terror, being constructed at the Imdaar shipyards, and then Annihalator, and the Brawl, being constructed near Kuat. Once all of them are finished, they are to be given to the Grand Admirals to serve as flagships for their respective fleets. Already there are reports of them arguing over who should possess such a vessel."

Fhor'Tress nodded his great head, watching as the Super Star Destroyer turned and headed outsystem. "And this one? Who would command this one?"

Subshiplord Kr'agg looked at his Shiplord and sounded apprehensive. "This vessel is known as the Executor... and it will be commanded by Darth Vader."

"Vader." Fhor'Tress said. "Is he still where he was last reported?"

Kr'agg nodded. "Yes. Vader was last seen heading towards his throneworld Bast."

Fhor'Tress turned, his hands locked behind his broad back. "I will see to our 'passenger' and let her know that we are still on schedule. Barring any interferrence from the Imperials, we should arrive near Bast within a few hours."

Kr'agg looked at his Shiplord for a moment. "Permission to speak freely, my lord."

"Always, my friend. You know that I value your counsel."

"Our passenger... she is not what she appears to be. I sense something from her. She is... dangerous,"

Fhor'Tress did not argue. "I agree. While she appears little more than a child, I feel that she is capable of becoming a threat... even to us." Kr'agg nodded, and Fhor'Tress turned to walk to the 'human' section of the ship, where the gravity plating had been turned down so that it was near 1 standard G, as compared to the Kentarians normal gravity of ten Gs.

It took Fhor'Tress a few moments to get used to the low gravity, and then stepped into the transport section. Inside, a small girl sat playing a little hologame, humming to herself and looking for all the world as an innocent child. Shiplord Fhor'Tress was not fooled. "We will be at Bast on schedule, my lady."

The girl smiled and nodded. "Excellent."

A comm signal chimed through the room. Fhor"Tress touched the control and spoke. "Report."

Subshiplord Kr'agg's voice came through the speaker. "The Imperial control does not wish to serve our ship first. There are three Imperial vessels before us, and they have ordered us to wait. We will have to adjust our timetable."

The little girl stood up and walked over to the comm. "You call that control officer and tell him that he will serve this ship first. Tell him to look up priority code Alpha 331-Omega, and that should be that."

There was silence over the comm, and finally Shiplord Fhor'Tress spoke. "Do it."

After a few moments, Kr'agg's voice came back. "We are being fueled even as we speak, Shiplord."

The little girl smiled and sat back down, playing with her holocomm game as if nothing happened. Fhor"Tress stared at her for a few moments. The only reason he had taken on this little delivery to Darth Vader's throneworld was because he had been asked by Vice Admiral Thrawn, who had saved some of his family on the Horizon. He didn't even know the child's name. Finally, he stepped towards the girl, towering over her with his huge mass.

"You are much more than you appear."

The little girl nodded, and looked back up at him with a glint in her eye. "Arent we all?"

Unnerved by the small child's complete lack of fear of him, Shiplord Fhor'Tress left her alone, returning to the normality of his bridge. He turned to face his second in command and found that his three hearts were beating quicker than normal. "Once we are fueled, make all haste towards Bast. I wish to be away from that... creature."


End file.
